chains of lust
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: i was orihime's slave pet for a year


My name is matsumoto rangiku, and I guess I'm a sex slave.

That sounds too weird. It's not like I'm bound up in a

leather suit with zipper masks and a chain leash, and I

don't sleep in a locked box or anything. But I AM a

"slave", for my best friend orihime.

It started with poker... and alcohol, of course.

Normally I'm pretty shy and reserved, but this one

night orihime convinced me to join her and some of her

friends for a friendly game of poker. And naturally,

with four guys and two girls playing, and beer aplenty,

it turned into STRIP poker.

The year before I'd had an affair with a married man...

again, normally not something I'd have done, but I was

young and inexperienced, and I thought I was in love.

Well his wife at the time was apparently pretty tame in

bed, and I was a blank slate, having never HAD sex

before, so he got to "train" me the way he liked. I

learned to be sexually adventurous with him, and

unfortunately that's something that's hard to UNLEARN.

So strip poker didn't seem that unreasonable. Well it

turns out orihime is something of a card shark, and she

pretty much ruled the game. She started out focusing on

the guys, as you'd expect. The kind of strip poker we

played allowed the winner of each hand to not only

choose which player stripped off an article of

clothing, but also to be the one to strip it off of

them personally. So I spent a couple of hours watching

orihime strip four men piece by piece. And I even got to

win a hand or two.

My shining moment was when I got to take the last piece

off of ichigo, making him stand in front of me while I

peeled his underwear down around his ankles and tossed

them on the table, leaving him completely naked. He was

very attractive, and turned on, making it quite a show.

His hard cock bobbed in front of my face when I pulled

it free from his boxers, and I started to imagine where

the game might go next.

But that's when orihime changed tactics. She won the

next hand and, to everyone's surprise (and the men's

excited cheers) she chose ME to start stripping. She

started simple, with shoes and then socks... and she

pretty much didn't lose a single hand afterwards. There

was a lot of suggestive talk around the table as orihime

won my sweater, then my shirt, then my pants.

It was a turn on for me as much as for the guys,

standing in front of my friend and allowing her to

unbutton my jeans and slowly pull them down over the

curve of my hips. Her face was pressed close to my sex

as I put a hand on her shoulder to balance myself

stepping out of my pants. I was afraid the guys would

see that I was wet, my panties soaked. And I KNOW

orihime saw it.

But despite the rising heat and anticipation in the

room, orihime called the game at that point. Everyone

was pissed, to say the least, but they all went home,

leaving me and orihime alone. Neither one of us was

ready to stop playing though. So we continued, and

orihime even let me win a few times, just enough for me

to get her down to HER bra and panties. Then she got

back in the game and before long I was stark naked

before her.

I thought that was the end of it, not knowing how strip

poker could really go on when you were completely

stripped. But orihime suggested that we keep playing for

"favors". The next hand I lost, orihime came around the

table, leaned down close to me and kissed me

passionately on the mouth. The next, she fondled me as

we kissed. And the next, her hand found it's way

between my legs. I'd been taught to be adventurous in

my earlier affair, but I'd never been with a woman

before. And orihime and I had been friends for years, so

this was pretty shocking for me. But it didn't take

long for the mood to win out. Eventually we were both

naked and the "favors" had grown considerably.

orihime played it masterfully, using her wins to tease

me and get me hotter and hotter before finally taking

anything for herself. That night I had my first taste

of another woman's pussy, using my tongue on orihime as

she leaned back in her chair. I learned how to please

her, and ultimately I had her cumming in my mouth. But

all she ever did for me was tease me. She DID use one

of her wins to get me on MY back on the table, and she

did use her mouth. But she didn't let me cum.

Until she raised the stakes, that is. After hours of

playing this game, of touching and kissing and

exploring each other, but never getting to have an

orgasm myself, orihime said we'd start playing for "long

term favors". Basically we started playing to see who

would become the "sex toy" for the other, and for how

long. Well, long story short, she won... of course. We

both knew she would. And the final score? I was to be

orihime's personal plaything for a full year.

So what does that mean, "plaything"? How exactly am I

her "slave"? Well it's pretty simple actually. I have

to do anything, absolutely ANYTHING sexual that she

wants, anytime, anywhere. When she tells me to do

something I have to do it immediately, with no

questions or hesitation. Some examples?

Her tastes change from time to time. In the beginning

she had a thing for watching. She would make me touch

myself and put on a show for her. Sometimes it would be

in the privacy of our own apartment, with me naked on

the couch, my legs spread wide apart and her sitting in

a chair across the room. She'd watch what I did to

myself, the way my fingers moved, the way I would make

myself cum. Sometimes we'd be lying in bed together and

she'd make me play with myself beside her.

She'd press against me and put her hand over mine,

feeling the movements I used. She'd caress my skin,

kiss my neck, lick and suck on my nipples, all the

while watching my hand at work. She loved to make me

keep my eyes open when I came, looking deep into me,

watching my eyes while my whole body shook with

powerful orgasm. Looking back now I realize that was

the first hint of things to come, no pun intended.

I don't know if you've ever tried to keep your eyes

open, to maintain eye contact with another person while

you're cumming over and over again... but it's not

easy. That little demand was a precursor of other ways

orihime would create challenging scenarios for me.

Sometimes she'd make me play with myself in public. At

a restaurant under the table, or in a crowded theater.

Many times orihime would be driving around town and

she'd make me strip naked in the passenger seat, lean

the seat back and play with myself right there. It was

a turn on to think that cars driving past us,

particularly trucks and SUV's, anything sitting up

higher than her little Honda, could glance over and

just see me on display like that. Or that if we got

pulled over for some reason by a police officer,

there'd be no way for me to get dressed before he got

up to the window.

A couple of times she took us through fast food drive-

up windows while I was doing that (never letting me

stop). I'm positive that there are strangers out there

around town who've seen me naked and playing with

myself now.

She started making me tease myself. She'd watch me play

with myself as always, but then she'd pull my hand away

when I got close. Or worse yet she'd make me pull my

own hand away. Or she'd use her own hand (or mouth, or

toy) on me, expertly touching my pussy, driving me

insane with lust. But I'd be ordered to stop her at the

last possible second. I had to let her get me as close

as possible but stop her before I actually came. In

those early days there was the vague suggestion of some

kind of punishment should I ever break any rule or fail

whatever challenge she was setting. Eventually the

suggestion became practice.

I remember the first time... the first time I was

actually punished, not just threatened with punishment.

orihime had been torturing me for awhile, laying naked

in bed with me as she used one of her vibrators on me.

She would fuck me with it for a bit and then take it

out and buzz my clit with it for awhile. All the while

I was required to lay COMPLETELY motionless. If I ever

so much as TWITCHED, she would stop and I'd have to use

my mouth on her until she came. Then she'd start again.

I ended up making her cum with my mouth about a half-

dozen times before she changed the game.

This time she told me that I could move all I wanted...

but that I was absolutely FORBIDDEN to cum, no matter

what. She went back to using her toy on me, and I

writhed and moaned, turned on as much by my new freedom

to express my arousal as I was by what she was doing.

But then she added her tongue to the mix, fucking me

with the vibrator and licking and sucking my clit with

her mouth. I quickly went over the edge, bucking my

hips up against her as I came hard and loud.

Well because I'd broken her rules she told me she had

to punish me. She had me stand at the foot of the bed,

bent over at the waist. Then she showed me her newest

toy, a cat-o-nine-tails whip she'd purchased earlier

that day. She proceeded to whip my back and my ass and

the backs of my thighs. It hurt, but since it was the

first time she was pretty gentle with me.

That wouldn't last long.

Eventually the punishment itself became the point of

the game. orihime loves to set up impossible challenges

for me, such as tying me up and filling me with

vibrators and then demanding that I not cum, or giving

me three minutes to get her undressed and make her cum

with my mouth. She comes up with little games and

challenges that we both KNOW I won't be able to win,

and then punishes me for failing. And she likes to

scare me with details of the punishment before we

start. She'll explain in detail how she's going to

punish me, to let the mental image form while I'm

trying to meet her demands.

One time she invited over a couple of the guys from

that poker game, renji and ichigo. I was told that they

were allowed to use me however they wanted that night,

and that I had better be the best fuck either of them

had ever had. orihime said that when they were done with

me she was going to ask them if I had satisfied them,

and if either one said no, then they BOTH would get to

whip me. She stripped me in front of them and took a

few minutes to demonstrate for the guys what they'd be

allowed to do to me if I wasn't good enough for them.

She used her whip on my back, my legs, my ass, and

finally she whipped my breasts and then my pussy. The

guys were extremely turned on watching this, and so of

course, after hours of being fucked and forced to suck

their cocks, swallowing their cum, of course they said

that it hadn't been very good. So Kristi tied me up for

them and they spent the rest of the night whipping me.

She liked to make me swallow cum. I'd learned to give

head in that ill-advised affair I'd had, but I never

really liked to swallow. So orihime used to make me beg

her male friends to fuck my mouth. Even though they

always knew the reason they were there was to use my

mouth, she liked to make me beg and plead for it first.

And I'd always have to swallow.

Every cock I ever sucked got to cum in my mouth. orihime

would participate sometimes. She'd kneel beside me in

front of the guy and hold the back of my hair in her

fist. When the guy would get close she'd pull my head

back and tell me to keep my mouth open while she jacked

him off the rest of the way. It turned her on to be the

one filling my mouth with a man's cum, watching it

splash on my tongue and gloss my lips.

She always wanted me to have to taste it before I

swallowed, even when the man came deep in my throat.

She'd pull them back so the head of their cocks were

just barely in my mouth and the cum would fill my mouth

rather than just shooting down the back of my throat.

One night she held a party, with me as the party favor.

There were six couples (I still don't know who half of

them were), and over the course of the night I was to

go around and please everyone there. This time there

wasn't any challenge involved. It wasn't the old

standby of having to satisfy everyone or else I'd be

punished. This time I was told that I was GOING to be

punished, no matter what. The whole point of this party

was that everyone there was going to get to whip me.

There was a drawing at the start of the night, with

everyone pulling one card out of a hat. Each card had a

length of time that that person would get to whip me.

There were six 5-minute cards, three 10-minute cards,

two 30-minutes cards, and one 60-minute one. That's

three full hours of being whipped. The only good thing

was that everyone was allowed to "cash in" their cards

whenever they felt like it.

So even though I had three hours of whipping to look

forward to, it ended up being spread out over the

course of the night rather than being three solid hours

all together at the end of the party. So every once in

awhile over the course of the night someone would

announce that they wanted to whip me. They'd hand

orihime their card, she'd announce to the group that so-

and-so was about to whip rangiku for 5 minutes, or 15

minutes, or whatever, and then bring the selection of

whips over for the person to choose one.

I really was lucky that everyone was willing to pace

themselves. Only a couple of times did two people

decide to whip me back to back, and fortunately those

were one of the 10-minute winners followed by a 5-

minute one. The BIG winner of the night was ruika,

who got the 60-minute card. But even she had to get

permission to break it up into two sessions of 30. She

couldn't go for a full hour all at once, thank God.

Not that it was fun (well, it was kind of fun, but not

really). Kristi encouraged everyone to whip me hard. A

couple of times she had to stop the clock for someone

so she could step in and teach them how hard to whip

me, and show them where it would hurt the most.

Generally speaking the guys could do it hard enough for

her, but didn't really know where. Kristi had to show

them how to focus on my nipples, my asshole and my

pussy.

The girls, however, knew EXACTLY where to whip me, but

had to be encouraged to do it harder than they first

wanted to. Most of them could imagine how much it hurt

to have a whip come down directly on my swollen clit,

and initially were reluctant to do it as hard as

orihime. They got over it though, and in the end they

were the most brutal. Several times I'd be unable to

stand still through the pain, and I'd have to be held

in place by the guys while one or another of the girls

went to work on me.

I occasionally got a bit of payback though. A few times

orihime would bring one of the girls over and let me

have my way with HER. The first couple of times I

really just teased them and used them to make myself

cum.

Gradually I learned to tie them up when I teased them,

pushing them right to the very edge before stopping.

orihime has a talent for bring someone so close to the

line that even a fraction of a second longer and they'd

cum. It's a gift she's honed to perfection on me, and

she used these girl "volunteers" to help me learn how

to do it too. I learned how to tease them for hours, to

get them literally BEGGING to cum. And then I'd

straddle their faces and force them to use their mouths

on me while I whipped their tits and pussies.

I have to say, after so many times of being on the

receiving end of that kind of punishment, it was a

tremendous turn on to finally have the whip in MY hand

for a change. To feel another girl struggling

underneath me as I bring my whip down on her breasts.

I'd hold her breast in my left hand, tweaking her

nipple to get it hard before bring my whip down on it

over and over again.

Watching her pull on her restraints when I move to her

other breast, whipping both her nipples till they're

red and raw. To feel her moaning and crying out into my

pussy when I reach down and push her own pussy lips

apart so I can whip her clit. I learned to love the

sensation of cumming on another girl's mouth while I

was whipping her pussy.

Well, anyways... as I said, the terms of that poker

game that night were that I would be orihime's plaything

for one full year. That was thirteen months ago. orihime

hasn't said anything about the time running out, and I

haven't brought it up either. Truth is I enjoy what we

do. I never would have thought I'd like being a slave,

or enjoy all the punishment. But I do. Really.

I HAVE spent the past year practicing my poker game

though. There may come a time when we have to make a

wager again, re-up the ante so to speak. And who knows

how it will play out THIS time?


End file.
